


with what's to transpire

by SkyRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i don't know when this takes place so don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Steve's allowed himself to be handcuffed to a chair.Steve wasn’t sure where he got them. They were sleek metal handcuffs made from Vibranium. A Wakandan sex shop? Maybe, if such things existed. He sure hoped he didn’t ask poor Shuri to make them.





	with what's to transpire

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope Bingo! The trope being filled is: handcuffs.
> 
> I love me some stevethor.

It was Thor’s idea. Sure, it sounded fun at the time. Most things do when Steve’s head is full of Asgardian alcohol.

Steve wasn’t sure where he got them. They were sleek metal handcuffs made from Vibranium. A Wakandan sex shop? Maybe, if such things existed. He sure hoped he didn’t ask poor Shuri to make them.

The same day that Thor brought them to Steve’s apartment, eagerly showing off his new device, came the night that Steve found himself on one of his dining chairs with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Thor had stripped Steve, then disappeared into Steve’s bedroom while Steve waited in his living room. He fiddled with the handcuffs a bit. They were sturdy and well-crafted. He sighed, wondering what he allowed Thor to talk him into.

When Thor reemerged, he was only wearing his underwear. His golden hair, which seemed to be growing back at an alarming rate, was loosely tied back. He set some lube and a condom down on a nearby table, a cleary show of  _ later. _

Steve stared up at him as he approached. Steve’s eyes were a bit defiant and a bit turned on. Thor stopped in front of him, towering down on Steve sat in the chair. His expression was blank and hard.

“How are your hands?” he asked, his face softening as he did. 

“Fine,” Steve replied honestly, letting his facade drop a little. 

“Let me know if they start hurting,” Thor said.

“I will,” Steve promised.

Thor nodded. Then, without warning, he leaned down to kiss Steve. Thor had no hesitation to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth and loudly moaning into him. He pulled away when Steve moaned back.

His eyes moved downward. His hands came up to rest on both of Steve’s shoulders. The glided down his shoulders and chest, brushing his nipples, and further to his abs. The gentle touch put Steve on edge. He craved more.

Thor kneeled down, settling between Steve’s legs. His blue eyes fixated on Steve’s hardening cock. Steve closed his eyes at the sight of Thor’s lustful gaze.

“Open your eyes,” Thor deadpanned. 

Steve’s eyes popped open again to see Thor wrap a hand around the base of his cock and bring its head to his lips. A low whine escaped from Steve. His wrists pushed against his restraints. Usually, he had his hands tucked safely in Thor’s long hair. Thor would slacken his mouth and Steve would fuck into him, using his golden locks as a needed grip. 

“Relax,” Thor stated, his breath ghosting over Steve’s cock.

Steve tried.

Thor sucked on his head. Steve felt his body tense at the sensation. Thor’s mouth was warm and sure and everything Steve wanted. Thor slowly, slowly, slowly sank down Steve’s shaft.

_ “Thor,” _ Steve groaned, unable to resist bucking his hips forward. In retaliation, Thor gripped Steve’s hips. He easily held Steve’s movements back. 

There were few people who could so effortlessly restrain Steve. In fact, Thor probably didn’t need the help of the handcuffs. He could probably hold back Steve’s wrists with one hand, push back his hips with the other, and still have his mouth free to drive Steve wild.

Steve moaned at the thought. Another night…

Thor began a rhythm. It was leisurely yet constant. Steve eased into the ebb and flow of Thor’s movements. He sucked hard on his head and relaxed his lips as he pushed further down. Steve’s head tipped back in pleasure and he stared up at the ceiling.

“Eyes on me,” Thor reminded, popping off for only a moment to say the words.

Steve obliged, watching Thor’s lips wrap around him again. Thor watched him, never breaking eye contact as he glided up and down and up and down…

A stray golden strand fell into Thor’s face. Steve’s hand moved to brush it back, but he was stopped by the handcuffs. Thor must have seen the frustration in his eyes. His eyes seemed to smile as he brushed the hair aside.

Thor sped up to Steve’s delight. He seemed to be getting impatient with Steve. Both urging each other so Steve could come and Thor would release him. 

Steve wanted to touch Thor, wanted to make him say filthy things. Thor’s mouth was too occupied to do that now, but Thor did say the most dastardly phrases. Steve’s dirty talk always came out as clunky and, in his opinion, lackluster at best and awkward at worst. So he resigned himself to careful moans and encouraging names.

_ “Thor, ah, Thor,”  _ Steve chanted. Thor’s eyes shut in concentration, so Steve let his fall shut too. He focused on the feeling of Thor’s mouth and only that. His thighs and hips shook as Thor kept them back.  _ “Thor!” _ Steve said more forcefully. It was a warning.

Steve came into Thor’s throat with a choked groan. Thor moaned around him as he did. He then swallowed around him, which made Steve’s head spin. 

Steve opened his eyes again as Thor pulled off of him. Thor smirked, drawing Steve’s attention to his slick lips.

“Get these things off of me,” Steve begged as he watched Thor’s lips.

Thor chuckled and stood. He walked behind Steve to remove the handcuffs. Once he did, Steve sprung into action. He pinned Thor against the nearest wall, harshly kissing him. He tasted his own come on Thor’s lips.

Thor pulled away to say, “Do you like them?” The handcuffs dangled from one of his fingers.

“Let’s see how much you like them,” Steve teased with a slight glare. He swiped them from Thor’s. The wrestled a bit, neither wanted to give up the fight. Thor was strong, but Steve was determined. Eventually, Steve managed to get Thor on the couch. He straddled him, gazing down at him with a victorious grin.

“Alright, Captain. Do your worst,” Thor challenged as he raised his hands above his head.

Steve’s smile widened, remembering the lube and condom Thor had set out earlier. “If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
